No Smiling
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: SanUso, ZoLuZo, three stories in one.  Sanji and Usopp are playing a game.  Eventually, Luffy and Zoro find out about it and try it out for themselves.  AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE 3RD CHAPTER
1. No Smiling

Ah, the joys of writing when the mind is nearly incoherent. OTL So much fluff and according to aech, pillows exploded everywhere, which explains the fluff. Enjoy!

**Title**: No Smiling  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Cavity inducing fluff.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Note:<strong> Fun fact: Listen to Lullebye by Fall Out Boy when reading this. Also, I used to play a game similar to this with my little sister, and seeing this picture brought back some memories of it. : )

* * *

><p>"Stop giggling at me."<p>

Usopp pressed his lips together to hold his laugher back, but he let them twist upwards as a little chuckle tried to bubble out of his chest. There really was nothing funny going on in the situation since Sanji was only leaning over him with a smirk on his face, but for some reason he couldn't stop smiling. The way the cook was looking at him just made Usopp grin.

"You lose. You suck at this game," Sanji said, his own features betraying him as Usopp started laughing.

"Shut up!" Usopp giggled, the edge of his comment replaced with mirth. "It's my turn now. Stop smiling."

Sanji gave him one last smirk and took a deep breath through his nose. Usopp started laughing underneath him, especially when the cook's hands started caressing his sides. They were lying on the couch, Sanji straddling Usopp's hips and leaning down to press their bodies together. They were simply there together, the buttons on the side of Usopp's overalls starting to come undone as Sanji decided he wanted to get his hands closer to the sniper's skin. "You're tickling me!" Usopp giggled.

"Stop that, you're breaking my concentration," Sanji mumbled. He was rather gentle with the way his hands touched Usopp, and he was sure the feathery touches he was giving Usopp weren't enough to make the sniper squirm.

They were quiet as Sanji regained his focus, looking down at Usopp when he felt he was ready to play. "Alright, I'm ready," he said.

Usopp chuckled, covering his mouth when Sanji glared at him. "Don't smile," the sniper whispered. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing again, a little confused by Sanji's lack of even the smallest bit of laughter. "C'mon, don't smile."

"I'm not smiling," Sanji said, his voice cool as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose with Usopp. "You on the other hand-"

"Hey, you're playing this time!" Usopp laughed. "I'm allowed to smile!"

"Oh really?" Sanji asked. His fingers began dancing down Usopp's side at a ferocious speed. Usopp burst into hysterical giggles, unable to keep his laughter under control. Sanji was smirking at him and let a few chuckles escape his chest. When Usopp gently pounded on his chest, Sanji stopped tickling him. "You're still bad at this game," he smirked.

"Ch-Cheater!" Usopp panted. "You started laughing too! You lost!"

"Mmn, you lost first," Sanji said, his hands rubbing over Usopp's shirt and pushing under the overalls. One hand was touching Usopp's chest, where it would stay as Sanji leaned in to kiss Usopp's lips. "What do you say to calling it a draw?"

Usopp smiled and let his own hands reach up to hang loosely on Sanji's shoulders, his fingers twisted up to touch the ends of Sanji's hair. "Admit you lost," he said.

"Pfft, fine. If it makes you feel better." Sanji rolled his eyes. Usopp chuckled before pulling him down to kiss his lips.


	2. No Smiling v2

And after talking with aech, I ended up writing a sequel. xD Definitely had to see what Zoro and Luffy would do. Enjoy!

**Title:** No Smiling v.2  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> ZoLuZo and SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Implied sexual situations, boyxboy, more fluff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Umm… not good enough for one right now.  
><strong>Note:<strong> After reading and remembering a comment from aech, I suddenly had an idea for a "sequel." And there is potential for another side story to this one (which might just be posted on my LJ considering the rating I plan on giving it).

* * *

><p>The lack of noises coming from the crow's nest actually bothered Sanji for once. Instead of the strange, muffled noises of bumps, moans, and anything related to Luffy and Zoro enjoying some personal time together that usually accompanied their visits to the weight room above, there was absolute silence. Well, as quiet as the ocean could get as the night settled over the sky.<p>

Everyone was asleep with the exception of a few of the boys. Sanji had watch duty tonight and Usopp would be coming out of his workshop soon to shower and kiss him goodnight. On nights like this, he would hear the familiar noises coming from above and blow them off; silently hoping the crew didn't hear the instances when he was "busy" with Usopp. Maybe that was why Luffy and Zoro insisted on waiting until late at night. There was one instance where he wanted to be heard, and the stupid marimo and gomu were involved. Chopper was still giving them funny looks for that one.

Usopp walked in as he rubbed his eyes, a towel draped around his shoulders. He had slipped by Sanji when he wasn't looking and bathed, now looking for a drink before bed and a kiss to send him off to dreamland. "Sanjiii, how long is your shift tonight?" he asked as he yawned.

"Until 2 I think," Sanji said. "You know what that shitty marimo and the captain are up to in the crow's nest? They're being too quiet."

"Eh? I thought you hated when you had to hear them having sex up there," Usopp said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Something about being mad I wasn't there to-"

"No! I mean, they're just quiet. They're not fighting, are they?" Sanji asked and he felt his face flush at the memory of the one instance Usopp had brought up. The captain and swordsman duo were not known as being sappy with flowers and sweet nothings all the time, occasionally arguing over what they felt best for the crew. But they seemed just fine at dinner and there was a distinct lack of noise between then and now, where they were either having some sort of quiet romp for once, or they were- "You don't think they're sleeping, do you?"

The sniper shrugged his shoulders and reached for the glass of milk Sanji had waiting for him. "Maybe, but they didn't seem too tired last I saw them," he said. "I can check on them if you want."

"And get an eyeful of them screwing one another over Zoro's weight bench? No thanks; I'd rather not have you scarred for life," Sanji chuckled. He grabbed the now empty glass from Usopp's hand and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. The younger leaned a little closer for a proper kiss on the lips before yawning again. "Go ahead and go to bed. I'll be there when my shift ends," Sanji whispered.

"Alright. Good night," Usopp mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen.

With the glass washed and put away in a matter of seconds, Sanji walked back to the deck and looked out at the sea, his ears extra sensitive to every small noise he heard. After ten or fifteen minutes, he was starting to think Luffy and Zoro were dead by their silence. He started wondering if he should go check on them, make sure they were alright, but he wasn't sure he was ready to sacrifice his vision for it yet.

Just when he decided it would be a good idea to check on his crewmates, Sanji heard a faint sound of Luffy's voice. "Zoro's supposed to laugh or smile! The game gets boring if he just sits there and stares!" He sounded distant of course and the words were hard to catch, but Sanji was sure Luffy was shouting.

"Oi, keep it down! Whoever's on watch is gonna hear you loud and clear!"

Leave it to Zoro to forget who was on watch again, but Sanji focused on Luffy's words again. "But Zoro! You're not getting it; You're supposed to laugh!"

"Luffy, this game is pointless. I'm not gonna smile if you stare at me."

"But Usopp said it works for him! He beats Sanji with it all the time!"

Everything clicked in Sanji's head like the final piece to a puzzle, his chuckles low when he realized just what they were talking about. So Usopp not only told Luffy about their little game, but he told the most obvious lie about winning. The lie didn't mean much to Sanji, not as much as the quiet from before that now had an explanation. "I wonder if Usopp told Luffy all of our methods," he mused.

"Ah-Luffy! Get your hand out of my pants!"

"But Zoro's gotta laugh!"

"How is grabbing my-OI!"

"Shishishi! Zoro turned really red!"

"H-Hey, I think you just lost."

"Eh? But Zoro's the one that's playing!"

Sanji shook his head and pulled out his cigarettes, searching his pockets for a lighter as the familiar noises started to join the sounds of the ocean.


	3. Fire Burning AUTHOR NOTE

Alright, the first two were actually written about two weeks ago, but this was finished these last few days. But due to the nature of this fic *coughcoughSEXUALSTUFFcough*, this is only posted on my LJ, where all NC-17 fics that I ever write will be posted.

**Title:** Fire Burning  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ZoLuZo and SanUso  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boyxboy, sexual situations/content, present tense  
><strong>Summary:<strong> While on watch, Sanji has to put up with a lot of things, and this time it's really getting to him.  
><strong>Note:<strong> (It seems this series of shorts went from super cute and fluffy to not so kid friendly.) This is a side story to No Smiling v.2.

Again, fic is at this url: http:/ ichigo-otaku01. due to the rating. If you have an LJ account, leave a comment! If not, let me know what you think of it here. Thanks!


End file.
